Użytkownik:Scraggy/K008
| nzw=Wreck of the St. Anna| scr=EP029.png 250px| nzwpl=Mistrz Boksu Pokemon| nzwus=Boxing Champion of Pokemon| nzwjp=ポケモンのボクシングのチャンピオン| tmjp=Pokemon no bokushingu no chanpion| serus=Kanto| nrus=008| nrjp=008| nrodc=008| dtjp=11 lipca 2012| dtus=11 lipca 2012| dtpl=11 lipca 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Streszczenie Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun spotkali na swojej drodze trenującego Hitmonchana. K:Jej to niesamowity Hitmonchan! Px: Hitmonchan - jego ciosy są tak szybkie, że nie można ich dostrzec gołym okiem. K:Zawalczymy z nim, co nie Squirtle... Squirtle? Squirtle schował się za nogą Suzy. Najwyraźniej przeraził go pomysł Kate. K:Squirtle, jeśli pokonasz Hitmonchana to staniesz się jeszcze lepszy! Squirtle: Squir? Squirtle wyszedł zza nogi Suzy. Po chwili Kate oodaliła się nieco od towarzyszy i zaczęła trenować Squirtle'a, ubranego w rękawice bokserskie. K:... Dobrze Squirtle, a teraz prawy sierpowy! S:Od kiedy to Kate jest ekspertem w boksie? J:Nie wiem. Jn:Ach te ambicje... K:Dobra, jesteś już gotowy, Squirtle. Kate i Squirtle podeszli do Hitmonchana. K:Hitmonchan, ja i Squirtle wyzywamy cię na pojedynek! Hitmonchan: Hitmon chan? Chan! Hitmonchan gestem ręki odmówił. Nie brał tego wyzwania na poważnie. K:Squirtle, pokaż mu jak się bije mistrz! Squirtle zamierzał bić Hitmonchana w bok, ale ten skutecznie zablokował go ręką. K:Squirtle, atakuj! Squirtle'owi udało się uderzyć Hitmonchana w czoło. Wyskoczył mu siniak. Nagle pojawił się jakiś postawny facet w bezrękawniku i czerwonym ręcznikiem na karku. ???:Hej, kończcie tą walkę! Nagle z zza krzaków wyskoczyła jakaś dziewczyna, zasłaniając Squirtle'a. ???:Tato, proszę cię, przerwij trening i wróć do domu! ???:Wrócę do domu, gdy ja i mój Hitmonchan zwyciężymy w Zawodach P1. Będę w sali treningowej, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Facet wraz ze swoim Hitmonchanem odszedł. Dziewczyna zwróciła się do nas. ???:Jestem Rebecca ®, a to był mój ojciec, Anthony (A). K:Ja jestem Kate. S:A ja Suzy. Jn:Na imię mam Jun. Jimmy chwycił dłonie Rebecci. J:Jestem Jimmy, a ty jesteś moją miłością... Jimmy najwyraźniej się zakochał. Jn:Co mu się stało? K:Dobre pytanie! J:Dosyć tego błaznowania! Suzy chwyciła Jimmy'ego za ucho i odciągnęła go od Rebecci. R:Mogę prosić was o przysługę? J:Dla ciebie wszystko! R:Mój ojciec ostatnio tak się zaabsorbował treningami z Hitmonchanem i Zawodami P1, że zaniedbał mnie i moją matkę. Moglibyście pokonać mojego tatę i Hitmonchana w Zawodach P1? J:Zrobimy co zechcesz! Rebecca zaprowadziła naszych bohaterów do sali treningowej. Tam pokazała im plakat przedstawiający różne walczące pokemony. K:Ale z kim miałabym wziąć udział? Jn:No jak to z kim? Z Machopem! K:Racja! J:Ja też wezmę w nim udział z Geoudude'm. Jn:A ja z Charmanderem. Kate odesłała Kinglera, a przywołała Machopa. Tymczasem Zespół R ukradł Giantowi Hitmonlee, chcąc wystartować z nim w Zawodach P1. Następnego dnia zaczęły się Zawody P1. Suzy siedziała na widowni, trzymając Squirtle'a Kate na kolanach. Obok niej siedziała Rebecca. Komentator powiedział: Komentator:A o to przed państwem wielokrotny mistrz Zawodów P1 - Anthony! Z pod ringu wyłonili się Anthony i jego Hitmonchan. Komentator:... oraz pan Giant (G)! Z pod ringu wyłonili się jakiś facet w płaszczu i Hitmonlee, wymuchując rękoma. CZ:Przestań machać tymi rękoma, bo zaraz głowa mnie rozboli! S:Ten Giant jest jakiś dziwny. Komentator:Mamy także trzech debiutantów: Kate, Jimmy'ego i Jun! Kate, Jimmy i Jun wyłonili się z pod ringu wraz z Machopem, Geodude'm i Charmanderem. Uśmiechali się i machali rękoma. Pierwszą walką była walka Charmandera Jun z Mankeyem. Jn:Charmander, Furia! Charmander skoczył do góry i jego płomień zrobił się większy. Ugryzł pięść Mankeya. ???:Mankey zrzuć go i użyj Młócenia! Mankey z łatwością zrzucił Charmandera i zaatakowął Młóceniem. Charmander został znokautowany. Jun podeszła do Charmandera. Jn:Przepraszam Charmander, widocznie nie byłeś jeszcze gotowy.-powiedziała Jun Charmander: Char... Jn:Wracaj Charmander! Komentator: Ta walka zakończyła się bardzo szybko wygraną Mankeya! Kolejną walkę stoczą Machop Kate i Primeape! K:Machop, Cios Karate! Machop skoczył ku Primeapowi, a ten odrzucił go kopniakiem. Machop podniósł się. K:Machop, Krzyżo Cios! Ptimeape chwycił Machopa i wyskoczył w powietrze i rzucił nim silnie o ziemię. Machop tym razem się nie podniósł się. K:Co to było? Px: Sejsmiczny Wstrząs - atak typu walczącego. Pokemon chwyta przeciwnika, wyskakuje bądź wylatuje wysoko w powietrze po czym rzuca przeciwnikiem silnie o ziemię K:Machop! Kate wbiegła na ring i podbiegła do Machopa. K:Wstawaj, Machop! Wiem, że dasz radę go pokonać! Wierzę w ciebię! Słowa Kate wyraźnie dodały Machopowi otuchy, gdyż ten wstał. Kate wyszła z ringu. K:Machop, ataaaakuuuuj! Machop użył na Primieape'ie Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu, nokautując go. Komentator:Machop wygrywa! K:Taak, udało się! Wiedziałam, że dasz radę, Machop! Machop:Mach mach! Komentator:Machop zwyciężył! Kolejną walkę stoczą Geoudude Jimmy'ego i Hitmonlee pana Gianta. J:Geoudude, bij! Geodude zaczął bić Hitmonlee, ale nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. J:Geoudude, Sejsmiczne Wstrząs! G:Hitmonlee, Mega Kop! Hitmonlee zaczął atakować Geoudude'a Mego Kopem. Do Jimmy'ego podszedł Anthony. A:Prawdziwy mistrz wie kiedy zakończyć walkę. Anthony podał Jimmy'emu swój ręcznik. Ten rzucił go na ring. J:Poddaję się! Komentator:Jimmy się poddał! Hitmonlee wygrywa walkowerem! Jimmy wziął Geoudude'a na ręce. Udźwignięcie go nie było łatwe, był w końcu 20-kilogramową skałą. J:Przepraszam cię, Geodude. Walczyłeś dzielnie. Geodude:Geo... Geoudude był przygnębiony porażką. J:Kate, tylko ty zostałaś. W tobie jedyna nadzieja, żeby rodzina znów była razem. Jn:Musisz wygrać. K:I tak zrobię, co nie Machop? Machop:Mach, mach! Zaczęły się kolejne walki. Machop Kate wygrywał wszystkie walki. Pokonał nawet Machoke'a i Machampa. Komentator:Zwycięża Machop Kate! W drugiej rundzie półfinałowej zmierzą się Hitmonchan Antonhy'ego i Hitmonlee Gianta! Hitmonchan:Mon chan! Hitmonlee:Mon lee! A:Hitmonchan, Przyśpieszenie i Cios Komety! G:Hitmonlee, odskocz! Hitmonlee odskoczył, a Hitmonchan stanął stopą na czymś co wyglądało jak klej. Hitmonchan:Chan? Hitmonchan nie mógł uwolnić odkleić stopy. A:Co się dzieje, Hitmonchan? G:Hitmonlee, Meka Kop! Kop, kop, kop! Hitmonlee zaczął atakować Hitmonchana, który nie mógł się bronić, Mega Kopem. Nagle na ring wbiegła Rebbecca, zasłaniając Htimonchana swoim ciałem przed kolejnym kopnięciem Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee jednak dalej zamierzał kopnąć, a Giant nie zamierzał go powstrzymywać. Wtedy Anthony odepchnął Hitmonlee własnym ramieniem. Odrzuciło go na liny otaczające ring. Rebecca podbiegła do niego. R:Och, tato, nic ci nie jest? A:Nic mi nie będzie, Rebecca. Anthony trzymał się za ramię. Wstał i rzucił swój ręcznik na ring. A:W porządku, poddaję się! Komentator:Anthony się się poddał! Hitmonlee wygrywa walkowerem! A:Bardzo cię przepraszam, że zaniedbałem ciebie i twoją mamę, Rebecco. To moja wina. Przez ten trening i Zawody P1 kompletnie zapomniałem co w życiu naprawdę jest ważne. R:Och, tato... Wracajmy do domu! Rebecca przytuliła się do ojca. J:Rodzina znów jest razem. S:Kate nie musi już wygrać. K:Ten Giant jest jakiś dziwny... Jn:Chodźmy za nim! Nasi bohaterowie poszli za Giantem. Doszli na pod drugą stronę ringu. Giant okazał się naprawdę być... Zespołem R. James trzymał Jessie na barana. Obok nich stał Meowth. K:Zespół R! Mogłam się domyślić, że to wy! Je:Te dwie niecnoty! Js:To kłopoty! James miał zaczerwieniony nos. Uginał się pod ciężarem Jessie. Je:By uchronić świat od dewastacji! Js:Zjednoczymy wszystkie lu-udy naszej na-acji! James był wstanie jedynie wydukać swoje kwestie. Je:Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji! Js:By gwia-azd do-osięgnąć bę-ędzięmy wa-alczyć! Pół twarzy Jamesa zrobiło się czerwone. Je:Jessie! Js:Jaaaames! James miał całą twarz czerwoną. Upadł pod ciężarem Jessie. Je:Idiota! Je:Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! Js:Więc podda-aj się lub do wa-alki sta-ań! Meowth:Meowth to fakt! K:Co tu robicie? Je:Przyszliśmy wygrać Zawody P1. K:Chyba śnisz! Nie macie szans! Je:To ty nie masz szans, dziewczynko! W końcu nadszedł czas finału. Komentator:W finale zmierzą się Machop Kate i Htimonlee Gianta! Machop:Machop! Hitmonlee:Hitmonlee! K:Machop Cios Dynama! Je:Hitmonlee, Mega Kop! Ataki zderzyły się. Tymczasem Squirtle Kate podsłuchał rozmowę Jamesa i Meowtha. Meowth:O wszystko zadbałem. Hitmonlee musi w odpowiednim momencie wskoczyć na pal, który wysunę na środku ringu, a wtedy nastąpi wybuch i Machop zostanie pokonany! Squirtle podszedł do Kate. Zaczął ją ciągnąć za spodnie. Squirtle:Squir, squir, suirtle! K:Nie przeszkadzaj, Squirtle! Machop, atakuj, atakuj, ataaaakuuuuj! Squirtle wszedł pod ring i sam zniszczył bombę Zespołu R. Z ringu wyłonił się pal, Hitmonlee wskoczył na niego. K:Machop, kończmy tą walkę! Sejsmiczny Wstrząs! Machop chwycił Hitmonlee, wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze i rzucił nim silnie o ziemię. Hitmonlee upadł tak, że jego tułów i głowa leżały, a nogi sterczały do góry. Hitmonlee:Hit... mon... lee. Hitmonlee opuścił nogi, po czym zemdlał. Komentator:Hitmonlee jest niezdolny do walki! Zawody P1 wygrywają Kate i Machop! Je:Co jest grane? Miało wybuchnąć! Js:Nie rozumiem jak to mogło się stać! Meowth:Miałem opracowany plan! Je:Ty i te twoje opracowane plany... A ten co tu robi? Zespołowi R przyglądał się z uśmiechem Squirtle Kate. Zaatakował ich Hydro Pompą. Hydro Pompa popchnęła ich na bombę, która wybuchła. Zespół R wyleciał w powietrze: ZR:Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Squirtle wrócił do Kate. Ona trzymała puchar, a Machop miał na sobie mistrzowski pas. Uśmiechali się i machali rękoma. Machop:Machop! A:Chciałbym podziękować wam za to, że otworzyliście mi oczy. K:Nie ma za co, panie Anthony. A:Jestem pod wrażeniem siły twojego Machopa. Wierzę, że kiedyś ewoluuje w niezwykle silnego Machoke'a, a następnie w Machampa. K:Tak pan myśli? A:Jestem tego pewien. K:Widzisz, Machop? Musisz dużo trenować, żeby zostać mistrzem. Machop:Machop! K:Wracaj, Machop! Kate odesłała puchar i pas do domu, gdzie jej mama wypolerowała je (jakby to było konieczne) i postawiła na telewizorze. Kate, Jimmy, Suzy i Jun ruszyli w dalszą podróż. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Kate i Machop wygrywają Zawody P1. Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Kate' *'Suzy' *'Jimmy' *'Jun' *'Jessie' *'James' *'Anthony' *'Rebecca' *'Giant' Pokemony Co to za Pokémon?: Hitmonlee *'Squirtle' (Kate) *'Meowth' (Zespół R) *'Machop' (Kate) *'Geoudude' (Jimmy'ego) *'Eevee' (Jun) *'Hitmonchan' (Anthony'ego) Pokemony biorące udział w zawodach P1 Grand Prix: *'Poliwrath' *'Mankey' *'Primeape' *'Machoke' *'Machamp' *'Hitmonlee' (Gianta) Kategoria:Własna twórczość